Thorn
|pastaffie = Rogue |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Rogue: Early Settler: |namesl = Thorn Thorn |familyl = None known |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided |deadbooks = None}} Thorn is a scrawny, skinny, brown mangy tom with splotchy fur and notched ears. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''Thunder Rising :As Wind recalls the day prior, she mentions she met Thorn and Dew at the moor's edge. She notes that they were never friendly to each other, but they left each them alone, which keep them pleased. However, Wind mentions that they ended up chasing the same hare on that day, which was large enough for them to share, but Thorn and Dew dragged it away. They are said to have threatened to claw their pelts if they came anywhere near it, and Gorse remarks that it never occurred prior to the mountain cats' arrival. The First Battle :Thorn and Dew appear flesh-and-blood in this book, although Thorn is constantly referred to with Dew's description. :He and Dew find Clear Sky's camp, Thorn declaring that they found them. Dew introduces Thorn to the group, and Thorn dips his head, hoping that they would have room in the camp to allow two new members. Nettle comments on Thorn's mangy appearance, remarking that he looks sick, and Thorn assures him that she was merely molting. As the forest cats consider allowing them in, Clear Sky knows that he couldn't let Thorn and Dew be accepted easily. Thorn reasons that they should be accepted, as they could hunt prey for themselves and the group. Dew mentions that Thorn, although appearing scrawny, was as quick as a ferret, and Thorn notes Dew's skills. :Clear Sky asks for more, but the two rogues glance at each other. Thorn then adds that they had been watching the moor group, and notes of a tom with big white paws. Dew explains that the kits were practicing battle skills, and Thorn adds that they learned to attack a dead rabbit. He notes that the older cats were discussing how to turn hunting moves into fighting skills, and they were about to practice until a black cat interrupted them. Falling Feather asks if it was Tall Shadow, and Thorn doesn't question the possibility. Dew adds that they made a speech, and Thorn notes that after the cats chanted, they ate. Afterwards, Clear Sky accepts the two cats into his group, making them members. :When Thunder and Jackdaw's Cry go to Clear Sky's camp to send him a message, Thorn and Dew watch them, ready to fight. After their discussion, Thunder asks how Thorn and Dew got across, and Clear Sky explains that they got permission to join. After Clear Sky encounters Tom, Thorn rears over Dew, and lunges for the latter. Dew rolls out of the way, facing Thorn, and remarks that she thought he got her. Thorn remarks that one day, Dew's speed would fail him. Once battle training begins, Thorn pads to Snake so that he can go first. After Falling Feather and Snake are done, Thorn and Leaf go next. Once all cats have been trained, Clear Sky tosses a thrush to Thorn. :During the battle, Thorn has Lightning Tail in a badger-grip, exposing her throat, and his hind paws hack fur lumps from his pelt. Lightning Tail twists in Thorn's grip, and sinks his teeth into Thorn's shoulder. Thorn screeches in response, and lets go of him. After the battle, Dew and Thorn follow Quick Water. The Blazing Star :After the spirit cats give the forest cats a message, River leaves, and Thorn, Dew, and Nettle watch him go. As One Eye teaches Clear Sky's cats some fighting techniques, he tells Thorn that in order to win his fights, he has to distract her enemy, and sends himself at him as practice. Thorn braces himself, trying to come off as intimidating, and One Eye leaps at him as if he was aiming for his neck. He brings his paws up to fend him off, but One Eye pushes him over, rakes her belly, and waits for Thorn to stand up again. He comments that had he used his claws, Thorn's belly would've been torn open, and he is unable to respond to this. One Eye snorts that he would know what to do, and Thorn nods, while other cats nervously laugh. :When One Eye kills Tom, Thorn mutters that Tom didn't deserve to die like that. Thorn and Leaf then carefully pick up Sparrow Fur's body, and head into the trees. As Clear Sky wonders who he could trust out of his cats, he notes that Thorn is among several to have recently joined his group. When he tries to rally cats to help him fight One Eye, he notices Acorn Fur and Thorn slide out their claws. After Petal dies, Cloud Spots advises for Clear Sky to look out for Sparrow Fur, and the latter notes that Thorn has tracking skill. When he returns, Thorn shows pleasure at Clear Sky's arrival. As Clear Sky' cats fight Snake, Thorn is among the few to join in the fray. A Forest Divided :Shortly after Milkweed and her kits arrive, Thorn and Nettle share tongues among the roots of a beech tree. Sparrow Fur gives her catch to Cloud Spots, who takes it, and settles beside Thorn and Nettle. While Thunder is annoyed at his father, Thorn nudges past him, who excuses himself, as he heads for the prey pile, despite the camp's crowded state. Thunder asks if it's worth the effort, and Thorn picks his way past Pink Eyes and Quick Water, and nods politely to Milkweed. As Blossom and Leaf argue, Blossom brings up the fact that Owl Eyes caught a rabbit, but was happy to share it with Thorn and Acorn Fur. Trivia *There are some inconsistencies with Thorn’s gender and description. He and Dew’s are listed as either a mangy tom or a gray she-cat, but this is swapped regularly, even sometimes differentiating from the books chapters to the allegiances. These mistakes begin in ''Thunder Rising, and continue into more recent books, including A Forest Divided and Path of Stars. The following list shows which books have Thorn as which gender. **Male: The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided. **Female: Thunder Rising, The First Battle. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Females Category:Rogue Category:Minor Character Category:Clanless Cats Category:The First Battle characters Category:Clear Sky's Cats Category:Early Settlers Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:A Forest Divided characters